Cole and his Sister
by SistersForLife
Summary: When Miko calls her older brother Cole to get him to come to Jasper, Nevada in America, things can get a bit, hectic. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR TRANSFORMERS: PRIME!
1. The Phone Call

(A/N: This is my first story so be nice! I got this idea from Emerald101 but it's not copying because this is my version of it. Enjoy and I don't own Ninjago or Transformers: Prime)

Chapter número uno: The Phone Call

Cole's P.O.V

Ok here I am in my brothers' and my room, reading about what I was doing wrong with my cooking, when I was interrupted from my by my phone playing Blurred Lines.

_Cause your a good girl,_

_you know you want it_

_Can't let it get past me_

_You're far from plastic_

_Talk about getting blasted_

_i hate these Blurred Lines_

_i know you want i-_

I went to my cell and answered before anyone heard it. I look at the caller ID. It has unknown number. 'Thats not suspicious at all!' I think sarcastically as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey bro!" Said a very familiar voice.

"Miko?!" I ask, shock as hell.

"Yeah who else?"

"Nothing. What do you want? You didn't just call to have a mushy conversation with me, now did you?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah no. I was just asking if you wanted to come to America! Please say yes. I need someone who is Japanese to hang with."

"Ok just let me ask Sensei."

"Who?"

"Ill tell you when I get to America. See you soon."

"Ok! BYYYYYYYYYYY-" I hung up on her. What? She deserved it. What for you may being annoying, but she's my sister and I will look after her and love her.

Miko's P.O.V

I heard the line cut off.

"THAT JERKING ASSHOLE!"

**Hey! It's good isn't it? Review or no new chappie! :)**


	2. On the Road Again

(A/N: Hey guys i think I know how to work with this thing now. I am uploading it now. *que proud face* we'll I only needed one review but I'll need more than that from now on. But anyway, I don't own Transformers: Prime or Ninjago. Enjoy.*bows*)

Chappie 2: On the Road Again

Miko's P.O.V

I am fuming! I was just trying to be a good little sister and say bye to my brother, but he hung up on me anyway! Who does that!?

"Uh... Miko?" Bulkhead asked a little nervous.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"Did, did you just curse a minute ago?"

"Yeah what about it? Is it against the law to curse?" I asked skeptically.

"No it's just that, you never curse!"

"Well I do when my brother is being an ass." I said plainly.

He stops the car suddenly. Did I forget to mention that bulkhead _is _the car? Oops.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" He asked/shouted.

"Yes I have a brother. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to call him and ask him were he went-" I accidentally told him before covering my mouth with my hand,"Crap."

"He left? Why did he leave?" He asked concerned.

"He made me swear not to tell anyone." I remembered the oath.

**~Flash Back~**

_I was sitting on the floor with my doll, when a 10 year old Cole walked in with our father behind him._

_"I don't see why I have to go to the Marty Oppenhiemer School for Preforming Arts!" He yelled at our dad._

_"Because I said so!" He yelled back._

_"Still don't see the reason." He said._

_"YOU ARE GOING AND THATS FINAL!" He shouted._

_i flinched but I dont think Cole did, though._

_"Miko?" Cole asked me softly._

_"Yeah?" I asked confused._

_"I need you to promise me something."_

_"What is it?" I asked excitedly._

_"When I go to the Marty Oppenhiemer School for Preforming Arts, I'm gonna run away." He told me._

_I gasp in fear. "But, that means you won't come back!" I said in fear of him not coming home._

_"Yes I will come home! The next time youll see me though, it might be when your older. And you'll call me to get my ass back home. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even your bestest friend in the whole world and lower. Or higher." He said._

_"I won't." I promised._

**~Flash Back~**

"Uh, Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Let's get you home."

"Ok."

Coles P.O.V

As I run down the halls, I can't help but imagine what America will be like. Will it be like Japan or will it be like Ninjago? I didn't realize I passed Sensei's room until I saw that I was on the deck. When I turned around, he was right behind me. I screamed like a little girl, but after hearing myself, and his chuckling, I stopped.

"Sensei, do you think that me and the guys can go to America to visit my sister?" I asked. 'Please say. Please say yes. Please say yes!' I thought.

"Of course you can. I saw through the Spirit Smoke that she needs your guidance, and the others, too." He said.

"YES! Thank you Sensei!" I said while hugging him. After I hugged him I ran to my room to call Miko. As I dialed her number, Zane, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd walked in.

"Hey Cole. Who you callin' up? Your secret girlfriend or something?" Kai asked teasingly.

"No. I'm calling my sister. Weirdo." I said.

"You never told us that you had a sister, Cole." Zane said.

"Yeah cause i never had the time." I said.

"Oh. Ok." Jay said in his hyper attitude.

"I need to ask her were in America she is." I said.

"You do know we can track her cellphone, right?" Kai asked.

I stopped dialing her number.

"Yyyyeeeeeeeeeeesss. Tracking time." I said while walking out of our room.

**Hey! It's good isn't it? This seemed like a good place to stop. By the way, Lloyd is a teen in this, and Cole has already made up with his and Miko's dad, k? Review or no new chappie! :)**


	3. To America

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that the third chapter turned out to be the first one. I'm so stupid for not double checking my chapters! Anyway, enjoy the story!)

Cole's P.O.V

We ran in to the Bridge, I don't know why, we have plenty of time, anyway, when we ran in the Bridge, Kai turned to his sister.

"We need the computer, sis. Get up."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nya asked worriedly.

"No, we're just gonna track Coles' sisters' cell phone." Jay said very plainly.

"Why don't you just call her?" She asked, confused.

"'Cause this is more fun." I said with a smirk.

"Boys are so immature." I very faintly heard her say.

"HEY!" Jay said.

"Come on, let's just track her phone and get to America." Kai said impatiently.

Miko's P.O.V (the next day)

i was sitting outside waiting for Bulkhead to pick me up from school. Raph and Jack all went home. Bulk's usually here before I get out of school. Then I heard a vice above my head.

"Is that her?" It said.

There was a silence afterwords. Then I heard a crack in the tree.

"Oh crap." I heard the voice say. Then I heard a cry of shock and a loud _thump!_

_"_Balance is key, Jay." Said another voice.

"Oh shut up! At least I'm not afraid of Dragons." Said the guy in blue.

"Use to be, Jay. We all had dragons once." Said an other voice that sounded very familiar.

"Cole?" I asked, shocked.

"Hey kiddo. You miss me?" He answered.

**Hey! It's good isn't it? Review or no new chappie! :)**


	4. Authors note sorry

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long. I've just been on Wattpad on my iPad and I have a really good story on there but it's not published yet. Please don't send hate reviews cause I will just use them to roast wieners. Ta ta for now.


End file.
